Radio control of models of aircraft, helicopters, cars and boats is typically accomplished using a hand-held radio transmitter having two joysticks and various switch controls which activate servo motors within the model. Using an aircraft model as an example, the radio has two joysticks; a first joystick controlling elevator and aileron servos in the model, and a second joystick controlling the rudder and the throttle for the engine of the model. The pilot typically stands holding the radio in both hands while manipulating the joysticks and switches to control the aircraft. The radio is often suspended from straps or other carrying means to allow some freedom for the operator's hands, particularly for flying models. In order to maintain visual contact with the model, the operator must rotate his body. To ease fatigue, many pilots choose to operate their radio control units while seated. However, this limits the maneuvering of the aircraft to air space in front of the chair in order to maintain easy visual contact. In many instances, the modeler will rest the radio in his or her lap to allow more freedom of the hands to operate the various switches and joysticks.
Often, with radio controlled model airplanes, the actual remote control unit does not, in any way, simulate actual flying conditions. The operation of the pair of joysticks is quite unlike the flying of an actual airplane. Although each of these joysticks controls important functions of the model airplane, they are not operated in the manner of standard aircraft. As such, the person operating the remote controlled model airplane will fail to experience a sensation similar to the actual piloting of an aircraft.
In the past, various devices have been designed in order to add the realism of flying the radio controlled model by increasing the similarity with an actual aircraft cockpit while reducing the model pilot's workload by supporting the radio and providing conventional controls within easy reach. An example of such a device is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,386,914, issued on Jun. 7, 1983 to Larry L. Dustman. This patent describes an apparatus for controlling the control members of a transmitter used for sending signals to a receiver in a model airplane. The flight controls in the model airplane are linked to the control system of the airplane by cables and pulleys or by push-pull rods. The transmitter is mounted on a base which is secured to the top of the platform between foot controls and the chair. A control stick is juxtaposed to the transmitter and between the transmitter and the chair. The control stick uses four coil springs so as to provide lateral movement of the control stick. The throttle of the airplane is controlled by a throttle lever which is pivotally mounted on a rack secured to the platform. Pivotal movement of the throttle lever causes relative movement of a cable secured at one end thereof and at the other end to a clamp which is secured to the free end of the stick of the transmitter.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,129,826, issued on Jul. 14, 1992 to R. J. Munsch teaches another type of radio controlled model pilot's station. This device provides a motorized rotatable seat to keep the model in view while positioning a throttle quadrant and other aircraft controls in positions in front of the pilot. This device basically reengineers the remote control unit so that it is not adaptable to being retrofitted to existing remote control units.
Various other patents have issued which relate to the operation of drone aircraft. U.S. Pat. No. 3,141,634, issued on Jul. 21, 1964 to Rhoads et al., describes a remote control system for operating a drone aircraft. This drone control system describes an early form of the joystick operation of the components of the aircraft. U.S. Pat. No. 3,204,952, issued on Sep. 7, 1965 to E. F. Mitchell, Jr., describes a model airplane guidance device which sends remote control signals to a model airplane. U.S. Pat. No. 3,548,518, issued on Dec. 22, 1970 to A. A. McRae, describes a visual ground helicopter pilot trainer. The pilot will sit in a chair and operate a joystick controller, and other suitable levers, for the purpose of remotely controlling a helicopter. This device will simulate the pilot's station within the helicopter. U.S. Pat. No. 3,564,134, issued on Feb. 16, 1971, to Rue et al., describes a system for flying a drone aircraft in which a first television camera is placed in the cockpit of the drone aircraft. As such, the person operating the remote control unit can visually see the movement of the airplane through the air in simulation of the actual pilofs view. U.S. Pat. No. 4,464,116, issued on Aug. 7, 1984 to R. J. Schoolcraft, describes a helicopter flight training device with a flight station that is a substantially actual size simulation of a helicopter cockpit. U.S. Pat. No. 5,015,187, issued on May 14, 1991 to D. W. Lord, describes a remote controlled helicopter having a video radio frequency link to a fixed control location, an airspeed display, a relative wind direction indicator and a pitch indicator.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a device for the operation of conventional remote control units associated with model aircraft.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a device which operates the remote control unit while simulating the actual controls utilized by pilots.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an apparatus which can be activated so as to rotate so that the aircraft can be easily viewed while the pilot is in a seated position.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an apparatus for operating the remote control of a model aircraft which can be folded and stowed for easy transportation and storage.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide an apparatus for operating a remote control of a model airplane which allows the pilot's feet to fully operate the remote control unit.
These and other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from a reading of the attached specification and appended claims.